thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Bling
Bling is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 30 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Drops from interactions with the MeadowShine Fairy Tree. *Mining Blue Plumbobs or Treasure Chests that randomly appear in your Sim's yard *Clicking Facebook news feed stories about Lot Expansion and object construction *Drops randomly by taking showers in the Dove® Hair Spa shower. *Drops randomly from doing any action with the Dove® Hair Therapy Vanity Mirror. *Drops randomly by asking questions about Work & Wealth on the Magic Ball Medieval Edition. *Drops randomly from opening Pandora's box. *Drops from Scidaddle City Scooter doing Practice Standing On Saddle (100%!) Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Curiouser and Curiouser *Delusions of Grandeur *Get A New Set of Wheels! *Invest For Success *It's A Date *Needs to Know *The Quest For The Golden Dragon *Who Shot Dallas? 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (18 needed) **Comic Art Drafting Board (9 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (3 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (9 needed) **Japanese Easel (3 needed) **Portrait Easel (3 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (6 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (8 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill in the following item: **Atlas HomeBody Gym (8 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (3 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (8 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **MmmToasty® Pro Grill (13 needed) **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (8 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (3 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (2 needed) **Vespertine Cocktail Bar (7 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following item: **Scidaddle City Scooter (7 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (10 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (3 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (5 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (3 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (5 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (2 needed) **Key-Note (8 needed) **Leopold's Lute (6 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (5 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (6 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (13 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (6 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (4 needed) **Moneywell RSi (2 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Amour Dinner For Two (6 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (23 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (3 needed) **Cave of Wonders Door (10 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (11 needed) **Luck O' Simrock Brewery (2 needed) **MeadowShine Fairy Tree (17 needed) **Mr Füd's Grandiose Feast Table (4 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (10 needed) **Russian Blue (4 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (8 needed) **Siamese (5 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (10 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (9 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (13 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (13 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (4 needed) **Vegas Ritzy Fountain (6 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (8 needed) **WiseFellas Casino Table (18 needed) *Unlocks Pet Training skill levels in the following items: **Ginger Tabby (5 needed) **Persian (5 needed) **Russian Blue (4 needed) **Siamese (5 needed) 'Other' *Used in Crafting to make the Zen Crystal. Category:Backpack Items